1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera which digitally records, into an electronic recording medium such as a semiconductor memory, image data of an object obtained by photographing, for example.
2. Related Background Art
Digital cameras can photograph an object in a simple operation similar to that of conventional silver halide cameras, while having a function of converting an image of the object captured by a solid-state imaging device or the like into digital image data and digitally recording these data into a semiconductor memory or the like. Therefore, they have been attracting much attention as a multimedia-aware photographing device applicable to digital electronic devices such as microcomputer.
The digital cameras have excellent functions in that they can provide a variety of forms of utilization to users. For example, they can provide digital image data to various digital electronic devices such that they are repeatedly reproduced and displayed, such that the same image data are copied a number of times, such that the image data are easily edited and processed, and such that unnecessary image are erased while only the necessary image data are stored and managed.